notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Armor
Sword types *Andamacil - a noldrian longsword or greatsword *Crist (Sword) -a messer-like cleaver-sword *Ecet - a Short sword or short stabbing sword *Falqan - a heavy two-handed, single-edged sword. *Hathel - a broad-bladed, single-edged sword *Hyando or Hadh - a Cleaver *Kirik - an archaic avar blade, similar to a billhook *Makil - a Broadsword *Megil - a "hand-and-a-half" Longsword *Lango - a Broadsword or broad, straight, two-edged, cut-and-thrust sword *Yausta - a slender smallsword or sabre *Lhang or Lang - a Cutlass or short slashing or backsword Spear Types *Ectel - a Lance *Ehtë - a heavy two meters long javelin *Ek - a short throwing-spear or Throwing dart *Eth - a long, slim-headed hunting-spear used by the Avari and Silvan *Nasse- fishing-spear *Hadang - a short, iron-javelin *Ekke -Harpoon *Hatal, Engan, Aith, Anc - different spear-types *Nelekko -trident Axe-Types *dagla -a falathron boatman's axe *Dael -a one-bladed cleaving-axe or long slashing-ax *Falchon - a heavy noldrian twibill *Hathol -a one-headed sindarian battle-axe *Pelecco - light two-headed Battle-Axe *Syatsela -an archaic avarin throwing-axe *Tagula -a heavy woodman's axe *Thacol - a nandorin light battle and throwing-axe Shortblades *Cirma -a high-elven one-edged slightly curved hunting-knife *Cri -a dirk-like long-knife *Ecet - a mix of a short sword and a long dagger *Naica -a high-elven multi-purpose dagger *Sigol - a hunting and multi pupose knife used by the Silvan and Avari *Sigil - a leaf-shaped dagger or knife ranged weapons *cu - Longbow *Kû - a hunting bow used by silvan and Avari *Qinga - Shortbow *hadlath - short sling attached to a wooden staff *Toloime - heavy sling with a special holder, able to shoot heavier lead projectiles, used by the Noldor *tloiwe -Sling used by the Nandor and Avari to throw stones or other projectiles other weapon types *Artan - light hammer *Circa - an archaic Sickle or sickle-sword *Duruaithi - pole-sword or Glaive *Golba - archaic high-elven Mace *Lamba - a Warhammer or longhanded hammer-headed mace *Limilpamba - a war-Flail *Mictha - a Bill or bill-hook *Olof - a primitive wooden club used by the Silvan and Avari *Rach - a claw-like mace used by the Silvan *Runda - an archaic high-elven Iron-studded club *Vandl - an archaic elven longstaff or quarterstaff Helmet Types See:Elven Cassar *Crested helm or "Castolo" *Kos - a round leather-helmet type worn by the silvan and Avari *Noldo-mask or "Kasien" *Sindarin and Nandorin mask helmet or "Nef" *Spiked helm or "Solma" *Steel Cap or "Kharap" *Tall Helmet or "Tholon" *Toba - a kind of leather helm or headcover worn by the Silvan and Avari *Winged helm or "Harpa" Shield Types See: Elven Shield *Alch -sindarin large Roundshield *Sanda or great high-elven Kiteshield or reverse teardrop-shaped shield *Thanda or sindarin and Dunadan great shield *Tolmen -high elvish buckler *trum a sindarian targe or small shield *Turma - high elven greater roundshield Armour Types *Ambasse - a breastplate, cuirass, byrne or Hauberk *Ammos - an archaic sindarian type of breastplate, hauberk or cuirass *Barnas - a sophisticated type of wooden-armour worn by the Silvan and Avari *Breastplate *Byrnie *Chainmail -Garion *Chainmail with Plates *Corselet *Cuirass *Esgel - an upper-body cover made of pelt, used by the Silvan and Avari *fish's mail *Garion -a kind of Hauberk worn under the Ammos *Haubergeon *Lattar - a kind of Harness of Skin *Lauthrastath - a kind of long cape of mail worm by the Sindar *Panoply *Talante - fish's mail *Tampa -a kind of padded armour, similar to an aketon or buff coat Armies of the Feanorians Red crested Helmets Clad in white and gold: *Archers *Axemen *Riders *Spearmen *Swordsmen Armies of Finarfin *coat of arms: Two emerald-eyed Serpents beneath a Crown of golden Flowers Armies of Fingolfin *Blue and Golden Banners, Blue and Silver-Banners *High Helmets of Steel *Lances & Silver-white Shields *Silver Armour & array *Trumpets Armies of Fingon *clad in Gold & Silver *Blue and Silver-Banner *Armed with Spear, Sword & Shield Elves of Tol Eressea *Green Armour *Green Helms Armies of the Vanyar *White Banners Armies of Gondolin *Spears & Swords *Swords, Axes, Bills, coats of mail, byrnies, hauberks, greaves, vambraces, helms and shields. Guardians of the seven Gates of Gondolin Gate of Wood *coat of arms: no special coat of arms *mail *Swords Gate of Stone *coat of arms: robed in gray Gate of Bronze *red mail *red-bladed axes Gate of Writhen Iron *coat of Arms: mantles of black *mail-clad * Helmets with visors like an eagle's beak Gate of Silver *coat of Arms: robed in white *silver mail *white-crested helms *Bows and Arrows Gate of Gold *gilded mail *Helmets with tall golden plumes *great roundshields, red as flame *longbows Gate of Steel *Ecthelion and Horsemen *clad in Silver *helmet with a spike of Steel, pointed with a diamond *Shield with thoudand studs of crystal The twelve Houses of Gondolin House of the King *red-white and golden Banner *coat of Arms:moon, sun and the scarl.et-heart House of the Wing *Coat of Arms: a White Wing *Winged helmets House of the Mole *coat of arms: no sign or emblem *sable Harnesses *Great Double Axes *round caps of steel covered with moleskin House of the Swallow *coat of arms: sign of the Arrow-head; white, purple, dark blue and black colors *helmets with fans of feathers *Elven Bows House of the Heavenly Arch *coat of arms: a glory of colours, heavenly blue Shields, shield boss of seven gems (Ruby, Amethyst, Saphire, Emerald, Chrysopras, Topaz, Amber *Shields and weapons set with jewels *Helmets applied with one big Opal *Bows and Arrows House of the Pillar House of the Tower of Snow House of the Tree *coat of Arms: green *ironbound Clubs *slings House of the Golden Flower *coat of arms: a rayed sun upon their shields *weapons covered with gold House of the Fountain *Mail applied with crystal and Silver *very bright and pale Long swords *marched into battle to the playing of flutes *see guards of the seventh Gate of Gondolin House of the Harp *coat of arms: A harp of silver shone in their blazonry upon a field of black *clothes with tassel of gold and silver House of the Hammer of Wrath *coat of arms: the Stricken Anvil, and a hammer that smiteth sparks about it was set on their shields *great War hammers *large shields see: *Coat-of-Arms Category:warcraft Category:Military Category:Elves Category:Arms